Maybe It's Fate
by MMMJeevas
Summary: Each story has a beginning. Roxas and Axel's had two. Who is responsible for creating such a crazy friendship?


**Maybe it's fate, Yo.**

I slowly get up and look around my room that is full of boxes yet to be unpacked. My parents decided that it would be fun to move our family of four and all of our stuff from Destiny Islands to Twilight town right before school began leaving me no time to make new friends or find out where anything is.

My twin brother, Sora, was ecstatic of course. He just loved seeing new places and meeting new people while I liked everything to stay relatively the same. I swear, if we weren't identical I would have doubts we were even related.

Grumbling about the fact that I had to get up so early, I trudge over to my dresser and pull on black skinny jeans, a blood red t-shirt, and black converse high tops. Deciding that my hair looked fine, I grab my iPod, phone, and backpack and head downstairs. Sora was already there, bubbly as ever and ready for school.

Today would be our first day as freshmen at Twilight Town High along with about five hundred other students- None of which I knew. Our father comes in and asks if we are ready to go: The faster he gets us there, the faster he can come back home and go back to sleep.

Finally, after a long ride which consisted of Sora babbling his mouth off while father and I were forced to listen, we arrived at the school. I got out and bid my father a good day and receiving a grunt in response. The school looks pretty big and I have been told that it's only five years old.

One of the rules, a stupid one at that, is no stepping on the grass. It's not like it needed the help, it was already brown and spotty. Unlike other schools, you have to wait until the first day of school to get your schedule. I head to the office because I want to get my schedule early and not be the one student known for being late on the first day of school. The paper they give me is light pink. Now, I may be gay, but pink is my **least** favorite color.

I look down at my paper and see that my class is in building 6, room 617. I quickly find the building and walk into the class, preparing for the worst. I look at the front of the class only to find that the teacher will be assigning us seats at the bell. I sigh, hoping that Mr. Valentine doesn't stick me next to some idiot.

Once the bell rings, the teacher starts going down the rows telling us which seats to take. Luckily I get a seat near the back. Just as I was getting settled into my seat a boy with vivid bright hair styled into spikes sat down next to me and decides to talk to me. I can't help but feel he looks familiar but I'm sure I would have remembered those spikes and violet upside down teardrops tattooed under his eyes had I seen them before now. He looks at me with his bright green eyes and it's like he can see through me and into my soul.

"Roxy?" he asks, a look of recognition crossing his seemingly flawless features.

"It's **Roxas**." I reply, inwardly cringing and trying to stress that fact that my name is not, and will never be 'Roxy'. I hated that nickname. I thought I had gotten rid of it last year but it seems that I will have to fight this particular battle again.

"Roxas, it's me. Axel"

At the mention of 'Axel' I whip around in my seat to look at him. "Axel Flynn?"

This couldn't be possible. I hadn't seen or even heard from my old friend since six grade year before his parents abruptly sent him to a boarding school in Radiant Garden.

"Yeah," he says winking silently asking if I missed him, "Long time no see."

Holy shit, No way! I think studying his face. "Where have you been, man? How did you end up in Twilight Town?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he says with a smirk on his face.

Sure, we weren't the best of friends, but we were one of the few people to actually talk to each other. Not many people liked him and I just found most people to be too fake.

"I finished boarding school," He says, "and my dad moved to Twilight town while I was there so I ended up here at Twilight Town High."

"Thank god," I reply, "I thought I wasn't going to have any friends!"

"Me too, kid," he sighs, "me too."

Mr. Valentine had no clue what he started by sitting us next to each other that year.


End file.
